


До ужаса гетеросексуальное свидание Драко

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Первое свидание Драко с Асторией. Он ведь натурал, все слышали?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	До ужаса гетеросексуальное свидание Драко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco's Terribly Straight First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554044) by birdsofshore. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.

— Что ж, спасибо тебе еще раз, что пришла. Ты выглядишь, э-э, очень мило, Вистерия.

— Астория. И я здесь.

— Астория, конечно. Точно, извини, я слегка отвлекся — ловец другой команды как раз выполнил отличное Ротеремское пике.

— Ты о Гарри Поттере?

— Что? Нет, не думаю... Разве это Поттер? Я и не заметил.

— Да ты глаз с него не сводишь с тех пор, как мы сюда пришли. Я подумала, ты его узнал, раз вы учились на одном курсе в Хогвартсе.

— Неужели? Поттер, говоришь? Гарри Поттер? Да, кажется, что-то смутно припоминаю... Ладно, вернемся к увлекательному обсуждению славного домика твоих родителей во Франции.

— Какого из?

— А их несколько? Так даже лучше! В смысле... какое счастье. Для них. О, вот и ведьма с напитками. Что тебе заказать?

— Маленькое сливочное пиво, пожалуйста.

— На здоровье. Эй, ты, в фиолетовой накидке! Два сливочных пива. Сдачи не надо.

— Кажется, у тебя что-то выпало из кошелька, Драко.

— Разве?

— Да, смотри. Ой, это же колдография Гарри Поттера.

— Что? Нет, это вовсе не он.

— Да он это. Похоже, снимок вырвали из «Ведьмополитена». И долго с собой носили — видишь, как он помялся?

— Уверяю тебя, я тут ни при чем.

— Я отчетливо видела, как он выпал из твоего...

— Тише, ради всего святого! Ой, знаешь, раз уж ты столько о нем говоришь, меня вдруг озарило — вроде я и правда его туда положил. Как... напоминание о том, чтобы не забыть подстричься.

— Напоминание?

— Да. Того, как делать не надо. Нет, ты только глянь, Филлипс опять пропустил гол!

— Выходит, это твоя любимая команда?

— Что? О, да, конечно. Мои обожаемые... где там программа... «Селькиркские скитальцы», точно! Великолепная команда, просто замечательная.

— Так ты не болеешь за «Ос»? Команду Гарри Поттера?

— За кого? О, нет, нет-нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Думаю, я вообще впервые попал на их матч.

— Забавно, а то Дафна — она как раз ярая болельщица «Ос» — говорила, что видела тебя чуть ли не на каждой их игре. Она даже решила, что у тебя сезонный абонемент.

— У меня-то? Ха-ха, нет! Наверное, Дафна меня с кем-то спутала. С кем-то... поразительно на меня похожим. Ну да ладно. Мне очень нравится проводить с тобой время, Астролябия.

— Астория.

— О, дорогая моя, как скажешь. Я уже говорил, что ты сегодня само очарование?

— Да, и не один раз. Но каждый раз ты на этих словах пялишься на задницу Поттера.

— Что-что, прости? Ого! Какой потрясающий Финт Вронского. А Поттер недурно летает, м-м? Да уж, вот так сюрприз. Я-то думал, раз в школе он был бесполезным олухом... Что-то не так?

— Не так? С чего ты взял?

— Не знаю, это ты мне скажи. Мне казалось, все идет хорошо — особенно для первого свидания, — но потом я явно услышал, как ты фыркнула...

— А ты часто ходишь на свидания? Мне просто интересно.

— О, частенько, да. Не хочу хвастаться, но дамы меня вниманием не обделяют.

— То есть дело не только в том, что родители сводят тебя с дочерьми своих друзей?

— Что? Боже правый, нет! Я сам за ними ухлестываю. За дамами, то есть. Мерлин, да я ни одной юбки не пропускаю.

— Понятно. И остепениться ты не планируешь?

— Черт, кажется, я создал о себе неправильное впечатление. Нет-нет, я подразумевал, что как раз-таки очень хочу остепениться! М-м-м, да. Брак, дети, шикарный особняк во Франции, я продолжу семейный род, меня не лишат наследства и все такое. Я однолюб, Астероид.

— Меня зовут Астория.

— А я как сказал?

— Неважно, не тревожься. Скажи, а что именно для тебя важно в человеке, с которым ты готов остепениться?

— О, да все эти... ну, знаешь, женские репродуктивные органы. Безусловно. Я от них в восторге, даже не сомневайся. Только и делаю, что размышляю о... ну, ты знаешь. Об этих органах.

— Я как-то рассчитывала на что-то поконкретнее.

— Боже, да любая сойдет. В смысле... ты меня прямо в тупик поставила. Э-э, мне нужна ведьма с традиционными ценностями — это очень важно для моих родителей. То есть для меня. Что еще? Хм... Не слишком... прилипчивая. Я бы хотел, чтобы жена... редко мельтешила перед глазами. Ну, знаешь, чтобы у нее были свои увлечения и интересы. Независимая такая. О, смотри, там продают лотерейные билеты. Интересно, а что за приз?

— Кажется, до этого объявляли, что «Молния», на которой летал Гарри Поттер.

— Серьезно? Да что это за приз такой? Как будто зрители должны быть в восторге только от того, что Поттер к ней прикасался. Да чтобы я исходил слюной на это старье, каждый вечер бережно ее полировал — только потому, что об это древко терлись вспотевшие бедра Поттера... Боже, люди же не идиоты! Конечно, для тебя я пару билетов куплю, раз уж дамы от таких трофеев без ума. Сюда! Да, двух дюжин хватит. Само собой, они не для меня, да за кого вы меня принимаете? По-вашему, у меня фетиш на метлы? Билеты для дамы. Вот они, дорогая моя. Я пока за ними присмотрю, а то вдруг ты потеряешь. У меня в кармане они будут в сохранности. Превосходно. О боже!

— Что теперь стряслось?

— Поттер... он разбился. О, черт.

— Я не видела. Что там произошло?

— Он слишком резко повернулся — врезался в трибуну и упал с метлы. Мерлин. Да помогите же ему, кретины вы бестолковые! Салазар, кажется, у него кровь. Поторопитесь!

— Сядь! Смотри, вон идет колдоведьма. Незачем так волноваться.

— Господи, хоть бы с ним все было хорошо, пожалуйста! То есть, э-э... надеюсь, игру не приостановят. Это было бы так досадно.

— Да тебя трясет!

— Нет, просто... иногда со мной так бывает. При виде... крови. Ничего. Это пустяк, такое случается со многими волшебниками — даже с мужественными, гетеросексуальными бабниками. О, слава богу, Поттер уже поднялся!

— Похоже, с ним все в порядке.

— Слава всем богам! Этому выскочке лишь бы внимание привлечь!

— Ой, а насчет крови ты не ошибся — Поттер переодевается в чистую рубашку.

— Вижу. Я... это... м-м-м-м.

— Боже, Драко, ты в норме?

— Да. М-м-м-м.

— Дыши глубоко. Попей сливочного пива.

— Все нормально. Все дело в... крови. Да-да. Это просто кровь. Размазанная. По всему его подтянутому телу...

— Пожалуй, тебе лучше немного помолчать. Пока ты не придешь в себя.

— Уверяю тебя, со мной все отлично. Знаешь, что-то у нас с тобой не складывается, дорогая моя Листерия. Надеюсь, ты на меня не в обиде. Я ведь и правда завидный жених — ума не приложу, почему никто меня еще не прибрал к рукам. Честно говоря, я бы на себе женился не раздумывая. Даже не представляю, почему мне так тяжело даются ухаживания.

— Не переживай, я все понимаю.

— Правда?

— О, да. Думаю, я все про тебя поняла. Ты хочешь вступить в брак, продолжить семейный род и не лишиться наследства, а сам носишь с собой снимки Гарри Поттера. Все ясно.

— Подожди-подожди... Кажется, ты сделала не те выводы...

— Ой, Драко, помолчи минутку. Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Гвендолин! Гвен, дорогая! Ах, я так рада, что ты пришла. Драко, это Гвендолин Марчпейн. Она... как бы сказать... мы очень близкие подруги.

— Рад знакомству.

— У нас с Гвен... есть кое-какие дела после матча. Гвен! Щекотно же! Ух, какая ты шалунья! Иди пока без меня, Гвен, потом встретимся. Но, Драко, я уверена, после игры ты тоже найдешь, чем развлечься. Скажем, купишь здесь что-нибудь из журналов? Смотри какой заголовок: «Интимные тайны Гарри Поттера. Со 101 цветной колдографией». Да, думаю, тебя ждет приятный вечер.

— Астория, я... Я так понимаю, больше мы не увидимся?

— Даже не знаю. По-моему, мы с тобой могли бы договориться о взаимовыгодной сделке. Допустим, ты скажешь своим родителям, что у нас с тобой все серьезно? Вдруг они тогда ненадолго оставят тебя в покое.

— Что, прости?

— Знаешь, может, нам и правда стоит пожениться. Гвен будет подружкой невесты, а я обещаю, что совсем не буду мельтешить перед глазами. И мне все равно, чьи колдофото ты носишь в бумажнике. Хотя, пожалуй, это слишком уж радикальная мера. Но пока мы можем выиграть друг для друга немного времени. И проводить его с теми, с кем хотим.

— Так я же тебе сказал, что хочу...

— Да, да, кого-то с женскими репродуктивными органами. Что ж, если ты вдруг передумаешь, я слышала, Поттер после каждого матча выпивает в «Отраде Дамблдора», он сейчас ни с кем не встречается, а мужские органы его очень даже интересуют.

— Я... я... что?

— Именно. И все знают, что он обожает блондинов. Ой, кажется, мы так заболтались, что уже и игра закончилась. Старина Поттер все же поймал снитч. Ну и ну, только глянь на его лицо. Он весь сияет. Так полон надежд...

— Ничего себе! Что ж, «Отрада Дамблдора»? Как удобно, этот паб мне прямо по дороге. И мне как раз захотелось пить. Почему бы и не заглянуть? Я слышал, это... очень колоритное местечко.

— Музыка и танцы там с девяти вечера. Судя по слухам, Поттер умеет зажечь танцпол... Драко, дорогой. Не забывай дышать. С тобой ведь все будет хорошо?

— Да, я в порядке. В полном. Мне просто нужно... Думаю, сперва я зайду домой и переоденусь. Что-то мне стало жарко.

— Поддерживаю. Ты, конечно, и в строгой мантии выглядишь сногсшибательно, но я слышала, Поттеру больше по вкусу кожаные штаны. Если поспешишь, еще успеешь в магазины до закрытия.

— Я... возможно, такие штаны у меня уже есть. Допустим. В самом низу шкафа, в пакете с надписью «Матушка, прошу, не лезь не в свое дело».

— Отлично! Что ж, удачи, Драко. А пока ты не осуществил свои планы, я с удовольствием предоставлю тебе, скажем так, прикрытие. Если понадобится.

— Спасибо. Огромное! Знаешь, пожалуй, это лучшее свидание в моей жизни.


End file.
